The broadcast service data transmission may be carried out as multicast/broadcast single-frequency network (MBSFN) transmission where multiple base stations participate in time-frequency synchronized transmission of broadcast service data. The radio resource reservation may be made jointly by the participating base station for different services to improve efficiency. The reservation of radio resources such as subframes may be made for a multicast channel (MCH) in the form of a periodical pattern. Within each period of such periodical pattern, also termed MCH scheduling period, different services may be scheduled, so that the multiplexed services may be scheduled in a predefined order so that the data for the first service precedes the data for the second service and so on.
The broadcast service data may be multiplexed on a multicast channel to achieve statistical-multiplexing gains. One potential consequence of the statistical multiplexing of broadcast service data is possible overflow where all the data for the multiplexed services may not be accommodated by the reserved radio resources for a given scheduling period. In such an overflow situation, the content-synchronization requirement of the MBSFN transmission require that all participating base stations use the exactly same rule for selecting same data packets to drop and transmit exactly same data packets.